mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Raideen
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1975 anime series Brave Raideen and its 1996 spinoff series Raideen The Superior. From Brave Raideen Raideen * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 520 tons * Armor: Mutronium * Power Source: Pyramid Power emitted from the Star of Ra Mu *'Powers': **'Mutronius Armor': Regenerating armor that gives Raideen a high resistance to electricity and magic. **'God Missiles': Bird-like bladed missiles from its abdomen that are highly accurate. Later upgraded with homing capabilities. **'God Block': A retractable shield in its right arm. This is later upgraded to be used as a buzzsaw called the God Block Spin. **'God Breaker': A sword hidden in the God Block. **'God Boomerang': A red bladed bird-like boomerang hidden in its right arm. This is later upgraded with a pair of rocket jets to make its impact faster and stronger. **'God Gorgon': Harpoon-like arrows stored in its back using a bow on its left wrist. These arrows are charge with energy and explode on contact; these are sometimes fired in barrages. The bow is later upgraded with both halves being bladed and called the Gorgon Sword. **'Aura Shock': Electric shocks from its fingers. **'Telekinetic Beam God Alpha': A powerful energy field around its body used to deteriorate whatever is attached to it. **'God Pressure': Green lightning bolts from its forehead. **'Energy Cutter': Surrounding its God Breaker with lightning to make it more powerful. **'God Voice': An extremely powerful purple sonic rings from torso to entrap enemies and tear them apart at a molecular level. *'God Bird': An eagle-like jet for faster flight and often used for Raideen's finishing attacks. **'Ramming': Simply ramming through enemies at super sonic speeds. Also has a spinning variation called the Titan Drill. **'God Bird Claw': God Bird's talons. **'Esper Burn': Heat beams from the eyes. Also acts like x-ray vision. **'God Thunder': Summoning lightning from the sky and directing it towards an enemy. **'God Cutter': Head detaches and is used like a battering ram while the neck hole reveals a large spear tip that goes through enemies. Mutropolis Mecha *'Mutropolis': A clam-like science center near the coast of Japan and the Star of Ra Mu that can close its shell in case of attacks. This shell is armed with a machine gun, howitzer cannons, and missiles while the interior has a sonic turret. *'Bluegar': A fighter that assists Raideen early into the series. It is armed with a variety of weapons such as missiles, lasers, a giant claw, anchors, laughing gas, and mines. It can also be used to travel underwater. *'Poindar': First premiers in episode 21 and is piloted by Araiso and the children of the series. Powers include an extendable boxing glove (later it uses two), claw hands for bashing, can be used as a submarine, a slingshot in the torso, and explosives attached to balloons. Demon Empire Forces *'Demon Empire Robots': The human sized infantry of the series, although hardly used in the second half. They are armed with a sword and a machine gun. *'Dromes': Five meter tall flying squid demons used for the first half of the series from episode 1 until episode 27. Although they appear to have disappeared at that point, in a flashback of Barao attacking the Mu Empire they were seen along human-like demons rampaging cities. They are armed with only their twin tentacles and launching fire balls from their underside, although some have used weapons such as large missiles, swords, and even buzzsaws. *'Gante': A giant stone demon, sometimes called a dragon in some episodes, used to transport fossil beasts during the first half of the series. It first premiered in episode 1 and was destroyed in episode 27. It was armed with a variety of weapons. *'Mecha Gante': A mechanical version of Gante the first premiered in episode 39 that was used to transport colossal monsters until episode 48. Although it did not have many weapons what they lacked in number they made up for in power. Barao The leader of the Demon Empire and appears in every episode starting with episode 2. He is a gigantic demon from the Underworld that sought the power of the Star of Ra Mu and used his minions, primarily of dromes and demon robots, lead by the demon brothers Gohrai and Gekido, and Baragon leading the fossil beasts and colossal monsters. If Kibango's origin in episode 24 indicates anything during these events it is that Barao had successfully kept at war with the Mu for at least two thousand years before the events of the series. Eventually the Mu managed to use the Star of Ra Mu to defeat Barao by imprisoning him in a statue until the events of the series and created Raideen to slay any future members of the Demon Empire that would eventually return; however, Raideen would require the control of someone half Mu and half human in order to operate to handle its power. Upon reawakening from his statue prison, Barao had lost his memories of Ra Mu, but still managed to recollect memories of his empire and those who served him. In episode 41 he begins to regain his memories due to the resurrection of Princess Lemuria (daughter of King Ra Mu and mother of Akira). For the first half of the series his powers included instilling life into rocks to create fossil beasts and eye heat rays when he was in his statue form until episode 27. Upon being released his powers included forming an entire island in a matter of seconds dubbed Demon Isle, psychically freezing weapons in mid air, seeing into other dimension, causing fissures, fusing colossal monsters together, manipulation of the elements, hand lightning bolts and energy beams, mouth flames that create flaming tornadoes, purple horn energy bolts and balls, a bow and arrow, a barbed boomerang, summoning flames from the middle cave of his island, a giant scythe, blade resistance, levitation, constricting roots from the lower half of his body, and a pair of broadswords with hidden saw blades. Fossil Beasts *'Bastodon': Appears in episode 2. Powers include a right arm sword, levitation, mouth flames, and can regenerate left arm into a sword. He is one of the only two fossil beasts to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. *'Garda': Appears in episode 3. Powers include burrowing, launchable pincer claw hands, spiked ball form, launchable torso spikes, and a head pincer. *'Madon': Appears in episode 4. Powers include whip tentacles all over the body, zombifying black lightning, regeneration, and blue electric surges. *'Bira': Appears in episode 5. Powers include levitation, ensnaring antennae, pink hyper sonic waves from the torso, scythe arms, and self duplication. *'Tortoise': Appears in episode 6. Powers include launchable shell fragments, a cage hidden in the shell, and swimming. *'Scar': Appears in episode 7. Powers include launchable drills from the torso, reformation from miniature versions of itself, paralyzing electric surges, a chain of rocks from the scalp, and can constrict opponents when broken down. *'Shiva': Appears in episode 8. Powers include swimming, four arms, self duplication, a tornado attack produced by it and the self duplicate, and levitation. It is based on the Hindu god of the same name and is specifically states to be 60 meters tall and weighing at 500 tons. *'Manmou': Appears in episode 9. Powers include ice burg encase, icy vortexes from the ears that can freeze nearly anything, levitation, twin ensnaring trunks, and four launchable trunks that regenerate after launching. *'Jagger': Appears in episode 10. Powers include twin spiked buzzsaws for each hand attached to chains, large jaws for the lower half of the body, blade resistant armor, can turn into his former human self, a constricting tentacle in the lower half jaws, a car mode, can withdraw its head quickly, and spike missiles from the shoulders. His name is pronounced as Jaguar, although his head appears to have more in common with that or a lynx and a saber toothed tiger. *'Girudeen': Appears in episode 11. Powers include arrows from the mouth, swimming, flight, an imitation God Blade and God Boomerang on the right wrist that can regenerate if destroyed. He is one of the only two fossil beasts to appear in various Super Robot Wars titles. *'Algandos': Appears in episode 12. Powers include levitation, a thick turtle shell, can encase its body in flames using flamethrowers around the body, two green lasers from each eye, a tail that can detach and form into a serpent with large jaws, torso missiles, can absorb magma, and can increase its body temperature hot enough to melt projectiles upon making contact with its body. *'Shurga': Appears in episode 13. Powers include fanged serpents for hair that can regenerate quickly and eat through metal, a naginata with a sickle and trident, mouth flames, flight, pectoral missiles, launchable spikes from the back, can revert to her former human form, and can create illusions and manipulation of the environment by spinning her hair. *'Draculon': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a green heat ray from the torso mouth, flight, four cannons on each side of the torso, launchable harpoons from the wrists, spy bats, regeneration in a matter of hours, flight, sharp claws, and can use wings as razor clubs that can split into four spears when thrown. *'Diyan': **'Diyan Mark 1': Appears in episode 15.Powers include a pair of nunchucks, levitation, fire breath, ice breath, acidic melting beam, and head separation. **'Diyan Mark 2': Appears in episode 15. Powers include three cable linked diamond claws on the body, fire breath, ice breath, four diamond knuckle spikes on each hand, diamond teeth, regeneration, can combine its head horns to form a powerful boomerang, and a high resistance to heat such as lava. *'Drozden': Appears in episode 16. Powers include swimming, missile launchers in its fingers that can also fire small green flames, detachable scissors on the torso, regeneration even from decapitation, explosive grapple claw spikes on the pectorals, levitation, can cause whirlpools with its spiked tail, and mouth flames. *'Golemon': Appears in episode 17. Powers include three axes in each shoulder, flight, an extendable pendulum tail, knee spinning sais, reformation, and energy beams from the pectorals. *'Tarantu': Appears in episode 18. Powers include swimming, pink torso diamond beams called the Tarantu Death Beam, impaling electrical mouth webs, sword arms, barbed metal wire from the spinneret, levitation, three rockets in the abdomen, mandibles, four grapple legs on the abdomen, and a launchable sword in each shoulder. According to General Agyaru its power can rival that of 300,000 nuclear bombs. *'Great Conger': Appears in episode 19. He is a gorilla that escaped captivity and became a fossil beast. Original mass was 15 meters high and weighted 8 ton before becoming the fossil beast Gongu. **'Gongu': Appears in episode 19. Powers include mouth flames, strong teeth that can chew projectiles, strength, and shoulder missiles. *'Dogcat': Appears in episode 20. Powers include a machine gun turret on its back with electrical dagger bullets, swimming, wrist and ankle buzzsaws, pectoral glue guns, a rainbow heat ray from the mouth, reinforced teeth, blade resistance, and burrowing. *'Muchiru': Appears in episode 21. Powers include iron teeth, twin maces with launchable spikes that regenerate after being used, extendable spiked whip tail, flight, hurricane winds from wings, electromagnetic rings called the Light Trap, energy absorbing with its tail, blade resistance, spiked torso rockets, and launchable arms. *'Mechanical Beast': Appears in episode 22. Powers include twin remote buzzsaws, powerful treads, three howitzer cannons, a large tank cannon, and submerging under and floating on top of water. *'Condorun': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flight, ultra sharp talons with launchable feet, blue mouth flames, launchable back knife, blue energy bolts from the antennae, rapid fire missiles in each side of its torso, projectile resistance, and regeneration for its feet. *'Bouga': Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, torso rockets, flight, a launchable clamp, and head scissors. *'Moguron': Appears in episode 23. Powers include burrowing, swimming, a giant nose drill, and three missile launchers on the back. *'Kamagira': Appears in episode 23. Powers include sword arms with chains on them, pectoral rockets, and launchable pendulum tail missiles. *'Raideen Robot': Appears in episode 23. Powers include a false God Breaker and armor similar to that of Raideen's Mutronium armor. It is used for training fossil beasts and was quickly destroyed by Kamagira. *'Kibango': Appears in episode 24. Powers include spawning mouth blizzards, a long extendable hook finger on each hand with freezing properties, explosive launchable tusks with needle missiles, levitation, a drill missile launcher for its belt buckle, and cutters from the abdomen. Unlike other fossil beasts it is by Barao over ten thousand years before the time of the episode. *'Nibango': Appears in episode 24 and is a green colored clone of Kibango with all of the same powers. *'Modorosu': Appears in episode 25. Powers include surrounding itself in a giant fire ball, swimming, four missile launchers on the abdomen, drill missiles on the pelvis, rotating claw arms, flight, a mouth flamethrower, detachable wheels with spiked missiles, and buffalo horns that charge up with heat. *'Gameren': Appears in episodes 25 and 26. Powers include reviving the other fossil beasts, camouflage to the point of fusing with the environment, high jumping, a Chinese sword, an extendable tongue, and torso spike missiles. *'Ant Lion': Appears in episode 27. Powers include burrowing, eight torso cannons, eight extendable pincer arms, mandibles and fangs that emit electricity, blade resistant armor, and flight. Colossal Monsters *'Giant Sharkin': Appears in episode 27. Powers include a shield that acts like a buzzsaw, a rapier, hair missiles, and his cape will coil if torn from his body. Appears in various Super Robot Wars titles. *'Great Typhoon': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and cannons in both howitzer and machine gun style. *'Koka': Appears in episode 28. Powers include traveling in a whirlwind, a round shield on the left wrist that emits very hot electricity, invisibility, self bisecting, a larger spiked wheel that splits and impales enemies with spikes from both inner sides, drill missiles on the lower half, a harpoon for the right hand with five hidden mini harpoons, flight, twin missile launchers in the lower half, and two smaller spiked wheels on the lower half. *'Drillazer': Appears in episode 29. Powers include extendable drill arms, nine drill missiles hidden in the torso, and a giant drill rocket used for suicide attacks hidden in its body. *'Razar': Appears in episode 29. Powers include purple heat rays from the eye for its head with pinpoint accuracy, six lesser heat rays from the eyes on its palms, elbows, and knees that can blind humans and melt Mutronium, flight, agility, can increase its body temperature to the point of melting Mutronium, claw missiles in the shoulders and hips, and can fire a destructive rainbow beam from the energy in its seven eyes. *'Giltoio': Appears in episode 30. Powers include a mace on a rope and a buzzsaw in a round shield. *'Gamma': Appears in episode 30. Powers include buzzsaws for hands that emit heat, a wired pendulum in each hip, flight, mouth sonic waves, and a launchable saw on each shoulder. *'Dozu': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, launchable ax hands, and drills in the feet. *'Tetsdan': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, a restrainer explosive coffin hidden in the abdomen, a chained mace on each wrist, swimming, a three section launchable claw on its back that can turn into a chainsaw, blue lasers from the shoulders, and can launch its forehead spikes and nasal horn with them exploding on contact. *'Sokota': Appears in episode 32. Powers include a rocket launcher on each pectoral, four bladed edges in each arm, flight, and six needle missiles in each arm. *'Draiger': Appears in episode 32. Powers include spiked soles, strength that can throw enemies with enough force to make them spin, knee missiles, two drill missiles in the torso that will continually drill into an opponent's body, electrical bolts from the elbows that will cause the drill missiles to explode, flight, and thigh spike missiles. *'Yukimadendar': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a long whip tail, a mouth flamethrower in both heads, electric fangs, and coiling heads that constrict. *'Crash': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a spiked whip in each shoulder, flight, reformation, a large extenadable drill in the torso, swimming, an extendable smaller drill in each pectoral, wrist spike missiles, electrical surges from the body, and if blown to pieces that turn into eleven humanoid robot that can disguise themselves as humans and the leader robot having electric hair, a blade in the right foot, and a buzzsaw in the left elbow, spike missiles from its mouth, four hand rockets in its body, and a drill in each arm. *'Gilanda': Appears in episode 34. Powers include heavy armor, flight, and body blades. *'Dodgergal': Appears in episode 34. Powers include six rocket launchers on its back, a mouth flamethrower, a chained mace for the right hand that emits electricity and fires the spikes like missiles, controlling severed body parts, reforming, and a drill bomb in the forehead. *'Hydra': Appears in episode 35. Powers include flight, spraying water from its body, a ninjato, and a crescent bladed staff that spins. *'Salamander': Appears in episode 35. Powers include mouth flames strong enough to reduce rock into cinder, claw missiles, a high body temperature with flame emission, a trident tail, flight, yellow eye heat beams, electrical bolts from the dragon mustache, launchable flaming abdomen scales, a missile launcher on each pectoral, and mutating liquid from the neck. **'Salamander Hydra': Appears in episode 35. Powers include flight, slicing waves of water from the hands, armor strong enough to break weapons on contact and survive a ram attack from the God Bird, a ninjato that can slice through Mutronium, launchable crescent bladed staffs from the back, a mechanical tentacle in each shoulder with hidden drills in them, . It is a combination of Hydra after being mutated by Salamander's mutating liquid and one of his flaming abdomen scales, however, if the scale is damaged Hydra will revert to its normal form. *'Gabuss': Appears in episode 36. Powers include pendulum bladed arms and flight. *'Madanga': Appears in episode 36. Powers include a crossbow for the right hand that can morph into a drill, explosive lava arrows stored on its back with arrowheads that pierce through Mutronium, tank treads on the feet, flight, reformation as long as its human host Yurika has its core, can control its arms after they are severed, and a mouth flamethrower that can be used underwater. Appears in Super Robot Wars Compact 2 and Impact. *'Zaikron': Appears in episode 37. Powers include swimming, a 10-tube missile launcher in the torso, flight, coiling treads in each shoulder that emit massive amounts of heat, reformation, and saw-like wheels on the hips. *'Matazu': Appears in episode 38. Its only known power is a launchable drill on a chain for its head. *'Dangus': A centipede-like colossal monster that fuses with objects around it, it possesses two different forms for battle and can swim or fly for quick escapes. **'Form 1': Appears in episode 38. Powers include tank treads on the feet, a crane claw for the left arm, a mace on a wire for the right arm, reformation, and pink electrical bolts for the satellite dishes on its scalp. **'Form 2': Appears in episode 38. Powers include swimming, torpedo launchers from the body, kamikaze planes used as projectiles, machine gun turrets all over its body, reforming, and coiling electric tendrils. *'Gandulas': Appears in episode 39. Powers include a trident and mouth flames. *'Gigar': Appears in episode 39. Powers include retracting into its tail, sharp claws, a rib cage-like set of blades that extend long distances, flight, invisibility, needle missiles from below the neck capable of shredding Mutronium, and a large blade resistant mace tail. *'Gudura': Appears in episode 40. Powers include body part separation, bladed segments, and can encase body parts in flames. *'Cross Jet': Appears in episode 40. Powers include dual heads on opposite sides of its body, strength, flight, explosive skin bits that act like homing mines, regeneration over the course of hours, a pair of rocket launchers in the torso, and using its body like a buzzsaw. *'Kibamata': Appears in episode 44. Powers include ice breath strong enough to create snow storms, ice breast missiles, a sword-trident hybrid staff, white eye ice beams, detachable constricting hair, and needle missiles on the scalp. *'Bigata': Appears in episode 44. Powers include levitation, mouth flames, saber teeth, twenty four torpedoes in the torso, and a pair of rockets on the back. *'Slado': Appears in episode 47. Powers include levitation, homing missiles, six fanged dragon heads, five saber toothed snake heads, and Mutronium piercing swords in the body. *'Grostan': Appears in episode 47. Powers include flight, a pair of buzzsaws on chains at the sides on its front, dual 3-tube rocket launchers on the front with the rockets having electrical rope for ensnaring, and yellow eye heat beams from the front head. Appears in Super Robot Wars Compact 2 and Impact. *'Biden': Appears in episode 48. Powers include flight, twin launchable spiked wheels on the shoulders, and a whip tail that fires electric bolts. *'Mongi': Appears in episode 48. Powers include flight, pectoral needle missiles, scalp spears, and drill fingers. *'Suneka': Appears in episode 48. Powers include flight, burrowing, twin mouth flamethrowers, and constricting with the aid of its body spikes. *'Bangor': Appears in episode 48. Powers include a large wheel used for floating on top of water, dual pectoral drills, abdomen missiles, flight, five extendable drills in each foot, a high resistance to sonic attacks, a coiling tread from his wheel, and a large cutlass. It is actually Gohrai after offering himself to become a colossal monster. Appears in Super Robot Wars Compact 2 and Impact. *'Baragon' (not to be confused with the Toho monster of the same name): Appears in episode 49. Powers include flight, swimming, yellow eye beams, a double sided trident, spiked steel hair from the dragon head that can form a large pincer claw, mouth lava and flames, sharp talons, spike missiles from the side heads, a barbed machete, and a bladed nasal horn. Appears in Super Robot Wars Compact 2 and Impact. Combined Colossal Monsters *'Gardon': Appears in episode 41. Powers include electrical bolts, flames, and missiles from the dragon head mouths, a pair of saw bladed round shields that can combine to fire a green electric beam, a whip with a mace at the end, a rather weak grenade launcher for the left hand that can barely damage an armored turret, a sword in the abdomen, flight, a whip tail, regeneration, and buzzsaws on the soles of the feet. It is a combination of two colossal monsters fused together by Barao named Gundon and Gildon. Appears in Super Robot Wars Compact 2 and Impact. *'Sand Killer': Appears in episode 42. Powers include acidic sand from the body, emitting hurricane force winds, flight, x-ray vision, regeneration, adhesive cannons hidden in the forearms, can combine its sand and wind to create a sandstorm capable of destroying a city in a minute, pink energy beams from the turbines in its shoulders, and four missile launchers in the torso. It is a combination of two colossal monsters fused together by Barao named Sand and Storm. *'Shargon': Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, a pair of missile launchers on each wing, drill talons, swimming, a shark mouth with drill teeth, and a tail flamethrower. It is a combination of two colossal monsters fused together by Barao named Condor and Shark. *'Bigada': Appears in episode 45. Powers include self bisecting, throwing stars on the shoulders, green tusk bolts, flight, a Chinese sword that fires lightning bolts, and spikes hidden in each bisected half. It is a combination of two colossal monsters fused together by Barao named Ondera and Shigidira. *'Gabiron': Appears in episode 46. Powers include flight, a pair of spiked tails that act like a buzzsaw, finger missiles, a mouth flamethrower from the dragon head, launchable bull horns from the head on the abdomen with them creating electrical bolts to start fires, six missiles in each shoulder, a chained ax on the back that can slice through Mutronium, a launchable jet pack, and a large howitzer cannon hidden in the neck and head. It is a combination of two colossal monsters fused together by Barao named Storigato and Starigalom. From Raideen The Superior Raideens Raideens are the ten agents of the goddess Seila that have fought the Super Devils for over ten billion years. During the Star Creation War the God Raideen was constructed to aid the Raideens into vanquishing the Super Devils, but the machine became too powerful and had to be sealed away using the twelve Zodiac Orbs. In modern times the Raideens require human hosts selected by their God Feather to manifest once again. If needed the Raideens can fly at super sonic speeds and become invisible to humans without senses to the supernatural. All Raideens can also turn into a bird-like for called the God Bird to locate the weakest point of an enemy and ram through it, usually while encased in their elemental power. *'Raideen Eagle': Powers include mach 6.5 flight, Eagle Sword (fire from blade), Eagle Flare (hand flames), and Eagle Kick (foot in flames during flying kick). Element is fire. *'Raideen Condor': Powers include mach 5.8 flight, Condor Lance (halberd), Condor Flasher (forked spear), Condor Shot (black hand blasts), Spin Lancer (throws like boomerang), and Condor Knuckle (punch that emits shockwaves). Element is earth. *'Raideen Hawk': Powers include mach 5.7 flight, Hawk Flail (double sided short mace that separates connected to constricting wire), Hawk Thunder (hand bolts), and Ikazuchi Punch (electric punch). Element is thunder. *'Raideen Owl': Powers include mach 6.7 flight, Owl Blade (ax staff), Owl Fierce Stream (from hands), Owl Splash (explosive bubbles), and Aura Slicer (using wings as blades). Element it water. *'Raideen Falcon': Powers include mach 7.1 flight, Falcon Arrow (bow and arrow;; Meteor Shoot variation that creates volley), Falcon Storm (spinning to form tornado), and Falcon Tornado (hand cyclones, sometimes body). Element is wind. *'Raideen Crow': Powers include mach 6.5 flight, a guitar that nullifies mind control and contains a spear, Crow Twister (twin tornadoes spawned from hands), and Cross Sword (emits energy cutters called Crow Cutters). Element is shadows. *'Raideen Asas': Powers include mach 6 flight, Asas Rainbow (rainbow beam from palms), Asas Lute (twin batons that emit energy strings), and Asas Daggers (shurikens). Element is rainbows. *'Raideen Phoenix': Powers include mach 6.2 flight, hand fire balls, Phoenix Jive (double sided ax), Phoenix Prominence (increase body heat), Phoenix Saucer (flaming circle from hands), and Phoenix Heal (healing light from hands). Element is fire. *'Raideen Dino': Powers include mach 7.1 flight, Dino Blizzard (freezing punches), Dino Ax (bladed guitar), Dino Creamer (knee claws), and Dino Pressure (ice spawning from ground capable of firing ice needles). Element is ice. *'Raideen Blood': Powers include mach 5.9 flight, Blood Sonic (sonic waves from wings), Blood Slash (three scythe boomerang), and Blood Fang (wrist claws). Element is sound. *'Raideen Superior': All ten Raideens after fusing together to form a 100 meter tall giant. Powers include super sonic flight even in space, Raideen Flare (hand flames, can be used in space), Raideen White Flash Slash (knuckle energy slash), Raideen Knuckle (same as White Flash Slash but a blast), Raideen Flood (manipulate water to create a dragon that rams into enemies), and flaming ram attack. God Raideen The God Raideen was constructed by Seila during the Star Creation War to destroy the Super Devils. Upon gaining awareness it became too destructive to control and was sealed away for millions of years until it was reawakened by Lushu Demon. God Raideen judges various Earths across the multiverse, destroying those that are unworthy if they fall to evils such as the Super Devils. The cockpit uses Seila or a reincarnation vessel of hers while active in judgment. Statistics *'Height (Humanoid': 100 meters *'Length (God Bird)': 90 meters *'Wingspan': 172 meters *'Power': Infinite *'Powers': **'Armor': God Raideen has armor thick enough that it was never damaged throughout the entirety of the series. **'Strength': God Raideen has enough physical strength to break through dimensions by punching them. **'Teleportation': God Raideen can teleport to other dimensions at will. **'Finger Lasers': Yellow lasers fired from the fingers. **'Finger Cyclones': Cyclones spawned from the fingers. **'Magma Pillars': Summoning pillars of magma via telepathically causing fissures. **'God Gorgon': Energy arrows spawned from a bow on his left wrist. once an arrow is shot it can multiply into a cluster of thousands and rain down across an entire planet. **'God Pulsar': Red pulsar rays from the eyes with power that can rival small nuclear weapons. **'God Wall': A dome electrical barrier strong enough to stop orbital lasers. **'God Block': A retractable shield on his right arm. **'God Voice': Vibrations from his two wings that can disintegrate anything he deems to be evil near him including the entire Super Devil army. **'God Buster': An atomic energy cannon hidden in the abdomen. **'God Breaker': A sword hidden in the God Block. **'God Wing Illusion': Red feathers from the body that explode upon firing, used when transitioning from God Raideen to Black Raideen. **'God Bird': God Raideen's God Bird form has enough power in his thrusters to engulf Japan in a gigantic explosion and the ramming power easily destroyed the Underworld. According to Seila this form can destroy a universe. Super Devils For at least ten billion years the Super Devils, also called Chouma, were the natives of the Underworld led by Lushu Demon that sought to consume the universe in negative emotions. When exposed to singing with positive emotions Super Devils suffer from pain upon exposure. Like the Raideens some of them can become invisible to humans without senses to the supernatural. *'Berserker': Appears in episode 1. Powers include space adaption, flight, invisibility, shockwaves from the claws, growth, and a black mouth beam. *'Minotaurus': Appears in episode 2. Powers include invisibility, teleportation, twin head horns, hate inducing beams from the eyes, flight, size changing, and dark energy shockwaves from the fists. *'Ekidona': Appears throughout the series starting in episode 3 until episode 21. Powers include invisibility, hearts from the lips that cause rage, orange energy balls from the hands, human disguises, and summoning weaker super devils. In giant cobra form she can fire needles from her tail blade, launchepurple energy balls from the mouth, and has an extendable coiling tongue. *'Chimera': Appears in episode 4. Powers include invisibility, head and shoulder horns that emit red energy bolts, and summoning giant snakes. *'Kraken': Appears in episode 5. Powers include swimming, flight, creating tsunamis by spinning in the air, constricting tentacles, size changing, and pink acid saliva. *'Kerberos': Appears in episode 6. Powers include invisibility, flight, size changing, bladed arms, mouth energy beams, extendable necks, six extendable tentacles on the abdomen, and surrounding himself in a whirlwind. *'Oneiros': Appears in episode 7. Powers include invisibility, teleportation, a face on the back of the head that induces nightmares and trauma, tentacle hair that emits electric shocks, clawed fingers on the right hand, size changing, red mouth flames, and turning his right hand into a bladed claw. *'Warwolf': Appears in episode 8. Powers include fangs that emit a wolf disease via biting, flight, growth, teleportation, electric tusk missiles from each side of the mouth, and dark energy bolts from the eyes. *'Lorelei': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, invisibility, talons on the hands and feet, earrings that emit ultrasonic noise, size changing, and body energy bolts. *'Mothman': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, invisibility, teleportation, allowing humans to use astral projection, size changing, and fusing with souls to form a giant version of himself armed with four eyes that fire red lasers and six clawed tentacles from the abdomen. *'Erebos': Appears in episode 11. Powers include emitting electric dark mist, flight, invisibility, sonic screams, tiny bat minion spawning, self duplication, three sharp claws on each wing and foot, and sharp fangs. *'Medusa': Appears in episode 12. Powers include extendable snake hair, hypnotic eyes, a human disguise, size changing, and levitation. *'Wendigo': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a human disguise, summoning a snow storm, hypnotic eyes that cause despair, mind control goblin masks, and size changing. *'Worm': Appears in episode 14. Powers include teleportation, burrowing, size changing, toothy body tendrils that emit mouth webs and extendable tongues, heat resistance, mind control, and regeneration. *'Hydra': Appears in episode 15. Powers include portal spawning, telekinesis, invisibility, hallucination gas from the mouth, and merging with a building. In fused form he can fly and has eight snakes on his underside capable of tongue extension and regeneration. *'Undine': Appears in episode 16, 17, and 18. Powers include water manipulation (hand water blasts, throwing whirlpools called Water Hell, ice spawning), self liquefying, flight, and water drop entrapment. *'Kelpie': Appears in episode 16. Powers include spinning fast enough to cause an earthquake and fly and spawning red force field bubbles from the top. *'Reaper': Appears in episode 17. Powers include turning into water, invisibility, an extendable tongue ideal for constricting and whipping, back acid globs, size changing, and high jumping. *'Abaddon': Appears in episodes 17 and 18. Powers include high jumping, speed, and size changing. *'Specter': Appears in episodes 19 and 20. Powers include teleportation, a castle with telekinetic lightning bolts and roots, , flight, mouth acid, and size changing. *'Lizard': Appears in episode 21. Powers include size changing, a tongue that causes objects and organisms to bounce, flight, wall crawling, and a stinger in the constricting tail. *'Vampire': Appears in episodes 22 and 23. Powers include a mosquito form, teleportation, blood draining straws in the cape, flight, an enhanced sense of smell, a sword, and a giant roach form armed with scythe arms, a sharp nasal horn, and acid mouth spray. After being revived he can use his straws to convert humans into zombie slaves, regenerate severed limbs, firing energy needles, flames, fire balls, and blood draining straws from the nasal horn, and extendable nails. *'Bargeist': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a human disguise, a nose that can scan memories, size changing, detaching his head, extendable fangs and tongue, and mouth energy balls. *'Minion Super Devils': Appear in episodes 26, 28, 29, and 35. Powers include flight, mouth lasers, extendable tongues, blue energy balls from the mouth, and human disguises. Heads resemble a toad, bull dog, or goat. *'Lushu Demon': Appears in episodes 1 through 28: Powers include space adaption, flight, teleportation, possession, hand energy blasts, reviving blood, a rose that detects zodiac orbs, telepathy, dark energy waves from the hands, dark energy bolts from the hands capable of petrifying, communications hijacking, summoning minion super devils, a sword, red eye lasers, and regeneration. *Hunter: Appears in episode 31. Powers include a human disguise, a rifle, life draining fangs, mouth energy balls, and dividing into smaller super devils. *Spider: Appears in episode 32. Possesses no known powers. *Dragon: Appears in episode 35. Powers include size changing and sticky mouth globs.